Ya no vale la pensa seguir
by Xime Maslow
Summary: Secuela de "No sabe que hacer" forzoso leer . Que pasaria si Logan cumple su promesa de acabar con el adorado novio de Katie, ella lo superara a simplemente querra dejar de vivir. Lo han notado soy HORRIBLE con los summary la historia es buena please dejen review
1. Chapter 1

Ya no vale la pena seguir

Secuela de "No sabe que hacer"

-¡Porque, porque, porque, no debiste – grito Kendall frente al féretro que contenía el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana de 13 años- si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera notado nada de esto abría pasado- se lamentaba

-Kendall tranquilo, nunca imaginamos que Logan, nuestro mejor amigo, haría algo como esto- lo animo Carlos, pero el corazón del rubio solo tenia dolor, ira, tristeza, enojo de no haber notado las señales de que su pequeña hermana había sido violada por casi 11 meses, esa niña amada por tantos yacía en el ataúd, fría, sin ese aire que podía obligar a cualquiera a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, sin esa pequeña sonrisa de pequeña diabla, no, nada de eso verían otra ves y el único culpable era Logan quien uso la peor tortura para una pequeña niña como ella.

Si gente lectora de mis historias, Katie, la pequeña Katie Knight decidió suicidarse.

Flash back

-Mamá…- Katie lloraba sin poder parar.

-Katie que ocurre cariño, tranquilízate, todo esta bien- intento tranquilizarla su madre pero no logro nada.

-NOOO, Mamá nada esta bien… Log…Logan …mamá…él…él… él… me VIOLO- grito muy fuerte y siguió llorando, tenia que sacar todo eso que la atormentaba, la Sra. Knight aun estaba intentando procesar lo que le acababa de decir su hija

-¿QUÉ?- Grito su madre al asimilarlo.

-Lo matare- grito de nuevo.

-NOOOOOOO- Katie estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, una tormenta de sentimientos la invadió –No puede enterarse o Kyle sufriría- le contesto aun llorando desesperadamente, ya no sabia como actuar y simplemente le contó todo a su madre.

-Pero que dices Katie-

-Logan dijo que si le contaba a alguien sobre lo que hacíamos mataría a Kyle- contesto sin poder para de llorar.

-Pero Katie tenemos que avisar a la policía- argumento su madre intentado hacerla entrar en razón.

-Noooo, mamá no quiero que sufra, a Kyle le podría pasar algo malo por mi culpa- Katie se culpaba por haber confesado lo que ocurría.

-Katie no es tu culpa, lo que ocurrió…bueno esto… es culpa de Logan… nunca debimos de confiar en él-se lamento Jennifer.

Mamá Knight abrazo a su hija para intentar reconfortarla. Pasaron algunos minutos en esa posición.

Katie dejo de llorar cuando…

Es corto pero me encantaría un review de su parte con eso se k les gusta y k vale la pena seguir


	2. Nooooooooooo

Sonó el celular de ella, contesto.

-Ho…hola-contesto asustada.

-Maldita te dije que no dijeras nada- decía una voz al otro lado de la línea

-Pero, pero- intento Katie.

-Cállate ahora sabes muy bien que ocurrirá- con esta frase Logan colgó el teléfono y lo único que pudo hacer Katie fue llorar, llorar porque sabia muy bien que ocurriría.

Pasaron algunos minutos de continuo llanto hasta que logro parar, salio de su casa a caminar, quería ver a Kyle así que tomo su celular y marco el número de su novio, sonó pero justo antes de que él contestara colgó. No quería que la viera así entonces se dirigió al ascensor y bajo al lobby iba caminando para la puerta principal y vio a lo lejos a su novio, giro un poco la cabeza y capto a unos hombres de negro, lo dejo pasar y siguió viendo lo hermoso que era su novio pensaba hasta que aquellos hombres llegaron a él y lo comenzaron a golpear sin ningún remordimiento.

-KYLE!- grito Katie desde el otro lado de la calle viendo como su amado novio sufría de fuertes golpes en diversas partes de su cuerpo. Rápidamente tomo su celular y llamo a una ambulancia una vez que los agresores se habían marchado.

-Kyle, por favor mírame, mírame -

-No cierres los ojos Kyle, por favor, te necesito conmigo por favor mírame- repetía una y otra vez

Llego la ambulancia 15 min. después

-¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto un paramédico que vestía de blanco con un cabello negro como las noche

-Lo golpearon- contesto con un hilo de voz

-¿Como paso?- pregunto de nuevo

-Lo vi pasar por el lobby y cuando atravesó la calle un grupo de hombres lo levantaron contra la pared, le dieron un puñetazo en la cara y él callo, una vez en el suelo comenzaron las patadas de los 4- explico muy asustada.

Un paramédico que se encontraba junto al que le explicaba todo le dio la peor noticia de su vida.

-Lo sentimos mucho, ya no respira-con esta noticia Katie callo desmayada sobre el asfalto.

Algunas horas después

-Mama, ¿donde estoy?-pregunto somnolienta y sobando el costado derecho de su cabeza

-Katie, que alivio ya despertaste- contesto con un suspiro la Sra. Knight

-¿Donde estoy?- pregunto de nuevo

-Estas en el hospital, caíste desmayada después de…- la Sra. Knight paro.

El golpe en la cabeza origino una pequeña amnesia en Katie así que no entendía muy el por que su madre actuaba así.

-KYLE!- grito la castaña – ¿Donde esta Kyle?- interrogo a la mama – esta bien verdad lo salvaron los doctores- en su rostro se veía una pequeña esperanza que se esfumo con al ver las pequeñas gotas de agua salada escurrían de los ojos de su madre.

-Él… no… el no se salvo- concluyo Jennifer

-No es posible… no… no puede… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito

-Lo siento mucho Katie pero los hombres que lo golpearon lo hicieron con único fin-

Respiro hondo y dijo:

-Matarlo-.

-Katie, lamento mucho todo esto, pero necesitas descansar, tienes que dar tu testimonio sobre el accidente y las violaciones...- la voz de Jennifer se quebró y una gran ola de ira la invadió.

-Mamá… esto no fue un accidente- dijo Katie llorando.

-¿A que te refieres Katie?- pregunto asustada su madre.

-Fue…-

Lamento que sea tan corto pero me falta inspiración espero les agrade un review please no cuesta.


End file.
